monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Monster Mutations
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week: Monster Mutations! This week we look at some of the MH's Monster Mutations! '1st Generation' 'Khezu' Remember that on some quests it was said that Khezu was a mutation while its red subspecies was the normal one? Well, it is true, Khezu is in fact the mutation. I have to say what a twist but despite knowing this, Khezu is still an awesome monster in my book and knowing this now is makes me like Khezu even more! Explanation: Genetic Defect 'Rath Subspecies and Rare Species' The genetic mutations of the Rathalos and Rathian are all very nice in the 3rd Generation and also some of my favorite mutations period though I like Azure and Pink more. Despite this, they are the most well-known mutations in the whole series. Explanation: Genetic Mutations 'Black Gravios' Black Gravios is what happens when a Basarios is burnt by lava combined with large amounts of heat. From this heat, it holds a large amount of heat inside its body which is why it shoots its beams more often along with that gas. Black Gravios was a nightmare in MHFU but isn't so terrifying in MH4. Besides that Black Gravios looks really cool! Explanation: Burnt up Gravios that holds a larger amount of heat inside its body and absorbs larger amounts of heat from it previously being a Basarios. From the larger amount of heat inside its body, it has to constantly release it from its beam and flaming gas. 'White Velociprey' This one was a tough call since some of them became the Giaprey later on in the series. Anyway, more heath and a lot more agile and, needed for some weapons, armors, and more! I've noticed that they are like the only real small monsters to have mutations, which makes them unique. Explanation: Mutation Subspecies '2nd Generation' 'Plum Daimyo Hermitaur and Terra Shogun Ceanataur' Oh I love these two crabs, even though their color mutation is from their unusual diet. Anyway, I like Plum Daimyo a lot more due to its set being for Gunlancers but I still like Terra Shogun from its weapons being easy to make and from all of them having very good sharpness. Explanation: Indiviuals that colors have changed due to an usual diet. 'Emerald Congalala' Most likely one of the best subspecies in MHFU, even though it is a mutation. Its unknown what causes the Emerald’s color but one thing is certain it’s a mutation in MH terms and a good one at that! Explanation: A mutation of unknown origins. 'Copper Blangonga' How does it get to the Desert? Its got to go through a few areas to even make it there so how does it even get there? All of that aside its a good monster and the best subspecies in MHFU. Copper Blangonga is an awesome monster and my favorite Fanged Beast in the series. Explanation: The mutation of a lone Blangonga that lost its troop and went to the Desert, atleast to the Guild. 'Great Thunderbugs' This is very interesting and one monster we've seen in multiple games in different forms, even though their not the same ones. The swarm is lead by one larger than usual mutated Thunderbug. These mutants occur when they are living in a special area/enviroment, in this case Yama Tsukami, that changes them. They glow extremely bright by themselves and don't need others to glow bright. Other Thunderbugs are attracted to its bright glow and gather around it, making the huge swarms and becoming their leader. Explanation: Explained above. '3rd Generation' 'Brute Tigrex' Thats right people, the Brute Tigrex is just a variant of Tigrex with special components on its scales that increase the strength of its scales. With these components, this Tigrex is now a black color. I’m trying to figure this out right now but I’m not going to say a word about it yet. Besides that in MH4, the Brute Tigrex is awesome hands down! Explanation: Tigrex that have spent most of their life in the Desert and developing increased heat resistance but decreased cold resistance. By spending more time in the Desert, they have also become more violent while their hide has also turned black. 'Baleful Gigginox' Well, I like Khezu so I like the Baleful Gigginox though I find it easier than the normal Gigginox. Anyway, its mutation is a genetic defect. Explanation: Genetic Defect. 'Purple Ludroth' Nothing to say about this thing except that its mutation is either due to genetics or diet. That’s all I know. Explanation: A mutation of unknown origins. 'Ivory Lagiacrus' I am a Lagiacrus so I approve of this monster though I have to say one thing, why can’t you spend alittle more time in water? Despite this, its one of my favorite mutations in the series. Besides Ivory, Abyssal deserves a mention since some Abyssals were once actually Ivory Lagaicrus before going through their final stage of life. Explanation: Lagiacrus that have consumed large amounts of quartz and have become more land based due to them. 'Stygian Zinogre' Before huge debates begin, Stygian is only a variant of Zinogre but note that their color is most likely due to the Dragon Element. With that out of the way, Stygian Zinogre is just awesome and I feel I don’t need to explain why! Explanation: Zinogres that have absorbed Thunderbugs eating unusal dragon berries. '4th Generation' 'Kirin Subspecies' The only real noteworthy mutation in 4th Generation so far. This Kirin like Stygian is also a variant. No word thus far about this variant but I’m guessing Ice Berries causes it. Only one thing to say about this thing, “Those Tower Kirins.....” Explanation: A mutation of unknown origins. 'Ruby Basarios' Just a reskined version of the G-Rank Basarios from MHF-G but with crystals instead of poison bombs! Anyway, its pretty obvious what causes its mutation. Explanation: A Basarios that has eaten a large amount of crystals in the Unknown Great Forest. 'Frontier Generation' 'Doragyurosu' Is unknown what causes its mutation but dang, what a mutation! Explanation: A mutation of unknown origins. 'Rebidiora' How do you make Rukodiora cooler and a lot meaner? Give it lightning and better control over magnetism and, than you have Rebidiora. Just like Rukodiora, I still consider it to be unique and by far the best Elder Dragon in Frontier! Explanation: A Rukodiora mutation overcharged with electricity. 'Midogaron' That howl! The mutation of a lone Kamu, looks more like a Kamu that was training with the Flash. This thing is super fast and nearly teleports every time it attacks. I guess losing Nono is hard for them. Explanation: The burning mutation of a lone Kamu Orugaron. 'G-Rank Fatalis' Oh god, it got stronger and it turn into one of the most famous Frontier Monsters in less than a day. Its attacks maybe unfair in all but the Fatalis has always been an unnatural monster so it gets a past, at least until the other two get G-Rank Forms. Explanation: A powerful mutation of Fatalis that was only ever spoken in legends. 'G-Rank Crimson Fatalis' Well, not as crazy as the G-Rank Black Fatalis but different enough to keep them separate from each other. This monster is well-known in my book as the Crimson Demon! Explanation: A powerful irregular mutation of Crimson Fatalis that has learnt how to manipulate lava as its own personal weapon while also becoming a bit more like Dire Miralis. 'Garuba Daora' Quite different from Kushala Daora but still very cool and it has the Wind Element! Explantion: Drinking and eating gold along with special ore found in rivers. 'Questions' *What is your favorite Monster Mutation? *What is your least favorite Monster Mutation? *Which Monster Mutation makes the least/most sense to you? *What kind of Monster Mutations would you like to see in the future games? *Which monster do you think should get a mutation? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs